Heist Cream
by angel3y3pro
Summary: So Roman is making deals behind Neo's back? Let's see how he gets his way out of this one. *Warning: Graphic sex. If you don't want a taste, then keep scrolling.* We do not own RWBY, they are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions and the late Monty Oum. But borrowing them can be quite fun. It's marked complete, but future chapters could be in the works.


Author's Note: Who doesn't love a little gelato? Honestly, this is one of my favorite pairings in the RWBY-verse. But before we get started, lets just state a few things for clarity. Firstly, this story takes place before the events of Volume 1. Everything is kept vague, so no spoilers. Also, we have no official age for Neo. For the purposes of this story, we are going to say shes around 18 or 19. Also, we don't officially know she can't talk but since we don't have anything concrete, she won't speak in this. Lastly, part of her semblance says she has the ability to change her clothes, eye, hair, and skin color. For this fic, Neo shifts her eye color as a way to communicate emotion to Roman.

As always, we hope you enjoy. If so, leave us a review and don't forget to favorite and follow Angel3y3. Anything else, drop us a PM!

Disclaimer: Angel3y3 writes in the M category for a reason. If graphic sex and kinks is not your thing, I'd suggest leaving now. Strong language, detailed sex, violence, occasional gore, and overall debauchery is what we do, so please keep that in mind.

~/~

"… don't really see why that would be a problem." Neo heard the voices in the abandoned apartment she shared with Roman. She wouldn't have been alerted to it had it been her boss' voice she heard, but this one was much softer and more feminine. People coming over wasn't an unusual anomaly, but most of them were men, thugs that worked for Roman. Curiously, the girl snuck from the bedroom and peered around the corner where four people stood in the small kitchen. One was Roman, and the other three were strangers. At the back of the group were a young man and woman, the man with silvery grey hair and a smirk on his face. Directly next to him, a girl with bright red eyes and green hair looked around the small apartment with a look of paranoia. In front of both was one of the most beautiful women Neo had ever seen. She was tall even in her heels with creamy pale skin and dark colored hair that hid the right side of her face. She wore a dark red dress with golden trim that hugged her body in a flattering way. Even across the room, Neo could feel the aura of confidence and sex appeal that surround her. Blinking once, Neo's eyes shifted from brown and pink to a soft yellow as she crept forward slowly and did her best to stay out of view. "I paid you the Lien three weeks ago, Roman. Why haven't I gotten what I asked for?" She leaned forward a little, only a few inches away from his face. "We had an arrangement, remember?"

Roman let out a nervous chuckle. "I know, I know. I go out and steal more Dust for you and… well, your scheme. And in return, I get more freedom in my thieving ventures. Maybe move out if this place, though I honestly quite like it." He shook his head. "Don't worry, Cinder. I've already started making plans on a job. I'm going to have a chat with Junior Xiong to hopefully get some extra muscle, then knock over a Dust shop in Vale." The man sighed as he pulled a small case of cigars from his pocket, put one into his mouth, then put the case away. He started searching his pockets for his lighter but couldn't seem to find it. Shaking his head, he looked at Cinder and smirked as he pulled the cigar from his lips and held it out. "Got a light?"

Cinder rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers, making a tiny flame appear. Roman put the cigar back in his mouth and lit it on the flame, taking a few puffs before straightening up and tilting his hat to her. "Thanks, doll."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could retort, the green haired girl tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten. Thank you, Emerald." Cinder crossed her arms as she looked back at Roman. "And what of our other agreement, hmm?" She tilted her head slightly and placed one hand on his chest, feigning sweetness. "We've ignored your mistakes and late deposits thus far, but this issue is of much bigger importance. I need to see results as soon as possible, understand?"

Roman took a long drag of his cigar before blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. He stared up at the partially decayed roof before speaking. "I'll find him." he said. "Although, if it's so important, I'll have to put our business endeavor on hold. That won't be a problem, will it?" He leaned his face in close to hers. "After all, it's like you say, mistakes and late deposits are one thing, but this is priority number one. You could potentially have a break from my perceived shortcomings. However, that puts your big and mighty plan on a delay that could last quite a while. So, make a choice." He raised an eyebrow as he leaned in even closer, supporting himself on his cane. "Dust or Huntsman. Which do you want first?"

Cinder was quiet for several moments, glaring into Roman's eyes. "Huntsman," She said finally, gritting her teeth. "I want his head on a burning spike." She straightened her back and leaned away from Roman. "Don't make me wait too long on this, Torchwick. If you thought I was impatient before, you haven't seen anything yet." With that, she turned and left the apartment, her two companions in tow.

As soon as the door closed, Neo popped up from behind the breakfast bar and slammed her small fist down on the surface, her eyes turning a dark green of jealously. If there was one thing Neo hated it was being left out. And she was obviously not in the loop on something very large. Angrily, she pointed at the door where the strangers had left and narrowed her eyes at Roman.

Roman sighed as he turned towards Neo. "Ah, there you are." He chuckled as he approached the girl. "I know, I should have told you about it. But Cinder and her… lackeys approached me a month ago and I figured I'd get the money out of it and perhaps surprise you with… oh, I don't know, a trip to a little town with a lovely little restaurant where you could have all the ice cream you want?" He could see the appearance of her eyes and knew she wasn't going to be talked out of this. "Neo, working with these people is going to make things easier for us. So, we don't have to hide so much. Isn't that what we want?" After a long silence, the man sighed again. "To answer the question I'm sure you're thinking, no, I have not slept with Cinder. Do you trust me on that? You know I can't understand you when you don't elaborate on your emotions."

The girl's eyes shifted from the envious green to an angry orange red. Climbing onto the counter, she sat down and turned her back to him. She crossed her arms over her small chest and put her nose in the air, signifying that not only did she not trust him, but she was also angry with him for all this nonsense.

"Now Neo, don't be like that." The man stepped closer, pulling his hat off his head and placing it on hers. "I'll admit, I flirt with her mostly to make her uncomfortable. However, it also serves a greater purpose." He sat up on the counter with his back to the girl, running his fingers through his orange hair. "I do it because as long as I can keep her somewhat interested in me, no matter how that interest may be, she'll be less inclined to attempt to hurt me. The same goes for you. If I can keep her at bay with my flirtations, she'll leave you alone. And that's the primary reason I do it. Because she doesn't mess around. She's dangerous. And I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

There were several long seconds of silence before Neo's eyes finally shifted to a soft pink color. Turning around and sitting up on her knees, the girl shoved lightly at Roman. Then, suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and buried her face in the side of his neck, his hat falling from her head and tumbling to the floor. At the same time, she grabbed two handfuls of his white jacket and clung to it as a sign of possession.

Roman smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the girl. He knew just how attached to him Neo was, and he would have been lying if he said he didn't love it. He gently kissed the top of her head. His softer side had always been a rare side of him to see, but he didn't mind showing it to her. "Come on, let's get something to eat for dinner. Sound good? Just relax for the rest of the evening."

The girl nodded as she pushed herself away from him and off the counter, walking around to the fridge and pulling it open. Inside, there was a bottle of wine, an old block of cheese, and a small container of milk. With her eyes shining their bright pink, she grabbed the milk and sat it on the counter. She then looked up to where the cereal was kept in a cabinet high above the fridge. Pursuing her lips she pointed at the cabinet and looked to Roman. When he didn't move, she started bouncing in place as she pointed harder, grabbing the milk in her free hand and holding it out towards him.

"Cereal?" Roman took the milk and sighed. "You and your eating habits. Alright, fine." He walked over and grabbed the box of cereal before reaching into a cabinet that had long since lost its door and pulling out a bowl. He opened the box and poured some of its contents into the bowl before following suit with the milk. After grabbing a spoon, he stuck it into the meal and slid the bowl over to Neo. "Dig in, shorty."

Instead of sitting in a chair at the counter like a normal person, Neo climbed back up onto the surface and crossed her legs, picking up the bowl and taking a huge bite of the sugary cereal, a smile coming to her face as she closed her eyes and chewed happily. After several more bites, she opened her eyes and saw Roman watching her. She looked around, knowing there was no more food in the house and that Roman wasn't fond of the sweet meal. She pointed at him and tilted her head, putting a hand on her stomach.

Roman shook his head. "I'll be alright. Besides, you're the one who hasn't had anything to eat today." He picked his hat up off the floor and dusted it off. "You've been with me for a long time, Neo. But even then, you don't need to worry about me. Just so I can keep getting us something to do, we can get paid and we can eat." He smiled a little. Roman was never one to show how he really felt about something. His charismatic personality was perfect for his line of work, but he knew deep down that their struggles would likely never end. Nonetheless, he didn't mind. He was thankful for what little had. Though the building they lived in was abandoned, they managed to have electricity and running water. The furniture, though stolen, made their living arrangement feel like a real home. At the end of the day, that was all they really needed. "Listen, Neo… would you want to leave this place? If all of this goes well, we could find a better home. Maybe even a place where we wouldn't have to work so hard just to keep the place standing. Call me crazy, but I feel like we could accomplish that. And you could have all the sugary delights you want."

Neo blinked a couple of times, tilting her head as she thought about what he said. She knew he was talking about whatever it was he was doing for Cinder. He obviously expected to make a fair amount of Lien from these jobs. After a moment, she pointed between the both of them, the same questioning look in her now brown and pink eyes.

Roman watched her for a moment before nodding. "Together," he promised her. "Like always."

Neo thought about it for a moment before hopping down and walking to the door. She pointed at the floor, telling Roman to stay here. Grabbing a trench coat from a hook by the door, Neo pulled it on and put the hood over her head before exiting the building. Once outside, she glanced up and saw Roman watching her from their dirty window. Giving him a wink, her eyes turned a deep purple color and she began walking down the street. Not half a block from their apartment, she saw a man in quite a hurry carrying a briefcase and several books. With a smirk, the girl crossed over to his side of the street and just as they passed each other she pretended to slip in a puddle, knocking into the man and sending all his things spilling to the ground.

"Dammit!" The man shouted. "Why don't you watch where-" but as soon as he saw Neo's face he stopped shouting. The girl looked to be nearly in tears, and she was gesturing to her throat and mouth, her face scared and apologetic. "O-oh, are you alright?" The man seemed entranced by her innocence and beauty, forgetting his anger instantly. "Here, let me help you up," he said as he took her hand and steadied her. "Are you alright?" Neo nodded and made a begging sign with her hands. "No, don't apologize. It's ok." He began to gather his things and Neo helped. But what he didn't see was when her small hand slipped into the pocket of his coat and retrieved his wallet before slipping it into hers. When all his things were gathered, he looked Neo over. "You're sure you're alright?" The girl nodded and the man seemed satisfied. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in this part of town so late," he said as he checked his watch. "Ruffians scour these streets. Be sure to get home as soon as possible, okay?" Neo nodded and waved to the man, smiling gratefully until he rounded the corner. When he was out of sight, she took his wallet out, pulled out nearly 80 Lien, and threw the wallet onto the ground. She then walked across the street to a pizza place and purchased a fresh pie. When she returned to the apartment, she proudly put the pizza on the counter and handed the remaining money out to Roman, bowing with a smirk at her clever little heist.

Roman chuckled as he applauded her entire quest for money and food. "Looks like I taught you well." he said as he walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently. After a moment, he turned away and removed his gloves. "Now then, let's dig into this pizza, shall we?" He opened the box and pulled out a slice. "Do you want the first piece, Neo? Champions spoils?"

Excitedly, the girl came over and opened her mouth, taking a big bite. Cheese and pizza sauce oozed from the crust and she chewed happily, licking the remnants from her lips. And so, the two of them sat on a stolen couch watching a fuzzy tv as they enjoyed their ill-gotten gains. Once both had their fill, Neo put the rest away before plopping down on the couch and laying her head in Roman's lap. Reaching around to her back pocket, she pulled a secret chocolate bar she had stolen from the pizza place out and unwrapped it, noticing how Roman watched her carefully. He may not have been one for sweets, but chocolate was another matter. With a playful smirk and her eyes now an amorous dark pink, she popped off a rectangle of chocolate, placed one half in her mouth, and tilted her head back, silently inviting Roman to share in her stolen treasures.

The man slowly leaned forward, staring into the girl's mismatched eyes. While his face was still inches from hers, he raised a finger to the opposite end of the chocolate piece and pushed the entirety of it into her mouth. In the next moment, he captured her lips in a deep and dominating kiss, tasting the chocolate in her mouth as a hand lifted to cup her cheek. Her lips parted just enough for him to slide his tongue in and tangle with her own. The heated kiss continued while the chocolate melted between their tongues, either by the warmth of their mouths or the passion of the kiss.

If Neo had been able to moan, she would have the second his tongue slid into her mouth. As he cupped her cheek, she pushed one of her hands into his hair and tightened her fist. Without breaking their exchange, the girl pushed herself up and moved so she could straddle his lap. Taking deep breaths in the seconds their lips were apart, Neo was able to lengthen the kiss. While doing so, she used her free hand to pop the button of her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders, leaving her in just the bodice and her stolen black lace bra.

The moment Neo had maneuvered into Roman's lap, he started unbuttoning the three buttons of his coat before pulling it off and tossing it aside. His hands wandered over the girl's body as he felt his manhood beginning to harden. He hadn't noticed his growing erection until he felt it press against Neo's thigh. The covered contact made him gasp as he broke the kiss to breathe. "Damn it, Neo… why do I always crave you like this?" he asked as he reached around and undid the lace bra. "It's been too long since we've been able to spend our time together like this. We need to make up for the lost time." He pulled the bra away and let it fall to the floor. "Here? Or would you rather the bed?"

She didn't bother trying to answer him as she took his lips again hungrily, biting at them as she tugged at the gray scarf around his neck. When it was loose, she tossed it aside before moving on to his button up, careful to unclasp each one of the buttons as her mouth migrated from his lips to his neck and down his chest. She shook she was low enough, she slid off his lap and Roman spread his legs for her, watching in anticipation as she unbuckled his belt and pulled them down enough for his erection to be fished out of his pants. Using one of her still gloves hands, the girl held his member upright and made direct eye contact as she slowly dragged her tongue up his entire length from balls to tip, twirling her tongue around it before repeating the action as if she were enjoying a frozen treat on a hot day.

Roman's head fell back as he let out a low moan. "Oh fuck… don't stop, baby girl." His fingers slowly trailed through Neo's hair as he began breathing heavily. "Suck on it, Neo. Your mouth is always so good." He looked down at her and grinned pervertedly. "Do a good enough job, and maybe I'll let you ride me this time. Does that sound like a good trade, baby girl?"

The girl stopped licking long enough to nod. She leaned up on her knees and pulled his head down to her to give him a deep, slow kiss. After that, she removed her gloves and tossed them to the side before taking his cock back into her possession. She stroked him for several seconds as she took deep breaths, preparing herself. Then, suddenly, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, bobbing her head up and down slowly as his cock hit the back of her tight throat.

The man let out a louder moan as he felt her beginning to suck and swallow around him. "Oh gods, keep going." His fingers continued tangling in her hair, clenching into a fist around the multicolored locks while he thought about the many things he wanted to do with the girl. "Fuck yeah, you're so good. We'll have to make this a regular thing. Only next time, I want to eat that sweet pussy of yours before I fuck you." He chuckled through his moans as he pulled his shirt off completely and tossed it to the floor. "Shit… I can't tell you how badly I need you right now, baby girl. You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that."

Hearing his praises fueled the girl's desire to keep going. Pleasing Torchwick in any way possible was what she strived to do every single day, even if such pleasure was from sexual gratification. Just hearing the way he reacted to her sent shivers down her spine and made her ache deep in her loins. For her, giving him release was almost as good for her as getting it herself. That's why when he warned her about his impending orgasm, she began to work even harder, drooling on his cock as she used her hand to stroke what she couldn't swallow. Several times, she choked on his and tears sprang to her eyes, but that didn't stop her from letting him fuck her throat. After several minutes, his grip on her hair and the couch tightened and he yelled obscenities carelessly. His hips hitched upwards just as she felt a tightening in his balls and her mouth was suddenly filled with so much cum, she couldn't swallow it all and she wrecked herself away as she coughed, his semen dripping down her chin and onto her naked breasts as she struggled to catch her breath, her cheeks a bright pink.

Roman took a moment to compose himself before sliding off the couch and taking Neo's face in his hands. "Looks like you made a mess." he said as he ran a thumb over her chin, wiping his cum away and locking it off the digit before capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. "I ought to repay the favor. You made me feel good. Now I'll do the same for you." As he spoke, he removed her bodice and set it aside. His lips trailed over her delicate skin, kissing and biting as he went. He made her lay on her back as he undid her pants and pushed them down. He didn't hesitate to shove her long boots off with them. This action lefter her only in a pair of black lace panties. "You do love stealing lingerie, don't you?" He chuckled as he grabbed the underwear and started slowly sliding it down her legs. "I love your pussy, baby girl. You know I can never get enough." He ran his fingers along her thighs slowly and moved them onwards towards her womanhood. "You're all mine, Neo. No one else can touch you like this."

Feeling his hands on her bare skin and being exposed to him made Neo's pussy quiver and she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused by the second. She let her eyes close and she started biting her lip as she lifted her hips off the ground, trying to get him to touch her. When that didn't work, Neo decided to take matter into her own hand. Slowly, she guided her right hand to her small breast while the left slid down her body and between her legs, finding her engorged clit and immediately starting to rub the button in slow circles.

Roman smirked as he watched her pleasure herself. "Someone is inpatient." he said as he pulled her hand away from her womanhood. He licked her fingers and tasted her wetness. "You're soaked, baby girl." He removed his pants and underwear entirely, letting his manhood become fully erect again. "I'll take care of you. Don't you worry." He climbed over her and slid a hand down her skin, bringing them to her clit and rubbing slowly. "Look at me, Neo." he said as his deep green eyes met hers. Without breaking eye contact, he pressed his length against her before slowly starting to push into her tight entrance.

As soon as the tip of his cock slid into her, the girl's eyes grew wide as they changed from a dark pink to a bright red, only a few shades darker than the color of her cheeks. Her mouth fell open and she sucked in a breath while her legs automatically bent at the knee and wrapped around him while her arms wrapped around his neck. As he began to push forward, her eyes rolled back and she began to arch and tug on his hair, all silent signs that whatever he was doing was making her feel better than she had in a long time.

Roman needed no words of his own to translate how he was feeling in the moment. Her right walls squeezed each inch as it entered her in a pleasurably painful way. Even still, hi thrusts were slow and gentle as he brought his lips to hers again, kissing her deeper than before. He didn't need to verbally convey how deeply he cared for her, and he wouldn't have been able to find the words anyway. As he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close while his movements sped up.

The little gasps and pants for breath were as close to verbalizing as the young woman could get. When he kissed her this time, it was so much different than when he kissed her before. Granted, this wasn't their first time sleeping together. Over the years, they had shared many hurried encounters, but this was completely different. The way Roman was kissing her and touching her was gentler and more possessive, the man making sure she got the most pleasure out of it. Suddenly, Roman hit a certain spot deep within her that made her back arch and she took in a deep breath, her fingernails digging into the flesh at his shoulders. The man could tell her pleasure and help hitting the same place over and over, making Neo squirm and cling to him more, her nails biting into his skin as she dragged her nails down his flesh, leaving long red streaks as she went. Suddenly, Neo felt herself reaching a breaking point and she buried her face in his neck as her whole body went rigid and she had a hard orgasm around him.

The tightening walls around his member ultimately overcame the thief, and Roman reached his climax, releasing his cum into the girl. He moaned heavily against her lips as he finished, relaxing against her small body before pulling out of her and falling beside her. His arms remained around her, pulling her close to him and holding her. Roman had never been one to openly speak about how he felt. However, in the moments where they could lay in each other's arms, surrounded by what little they owned, he was happy. Despite having almost nothing to call their own, they had each other, and that was enough for him. Though, he'd never admit to it. He looked at Neo and chuckled. "You always know how to wear me out, don't you?"

Slowly, a smug smile came to the girl and she nodded once before kissing him again for a few seconds. She pushed away from him then and picked his black button up, putting it on and redoing the buttons before curling up on the couch.

Suddenly, a huge yawn overtook the young moan and Roman chuckled, pushing himself up. "Maybe I'm not the only one, huh?" He said as he scooped her up and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, short stuff. Let's get you to bed."


End file.
